Picking Up Habits
by Kei-Ten
Summary: L always seems to sit differently than other people, he even seems to only have sugar in his diet. Did he perhaps pick it all up from someone else? Perhaps.. The previous L?
1. Sleep

**Picking Up Habits : 1 Sleep

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : I don't own DeathNote.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary : L always seems to sit differently than other people, he even seems to only have sugar in his diet. Did he perhaps pick it all up from someone else? Perhaps.. The previous L?**

* * *

L chewed on his thumb, as he scratched his knee, vaguely aware of the time, **1:43AM**. 

"Watari, how is she now?" he questioned through the computer.

"No changes, Ryuuzaki," Watari's voice sounded as the** "W"** appeared on the computer screen.

"I see.." L mumbled.

"Ryuuzaki..", Watari paused to make sure he had L's attention, "If it bothers you that much, I can have her brought to the next hotel."

L thought about it. It was the hotel that they had planned on moving to next. He had stayed with her throughout all of their cases, so why stop now?

He frowned. That was right, this KIRA Case was _dangerous_. He couldn't have her brought, what if she were discovered? Plus, he planned on confronting Light soon.

"Please do so... And Watari,_ please_… Don't forget anything."

"Understood."

With that, the link between the two was cut.

L sighed and reached for a sugar cube. He frowned, as he bit his thumb, he was out.

* * *

Watari watched the unconscious figure covered in bed sheets. Messy black hair adorned the person's pale skin. If the hair was spiked, anyone would mistake this person for L. Watari smiled and patted her head in a friendly manner. 

"Seems like he couldn't leave you alone," he turned to the IV's and gently took them out.

* * *

He chewed on his strawberry for a few seconds before proceeding to the chocolate cake. It was now **3'o clock**, they would be there at any moment. His thoughts were brought to the monitor screen as a familiar W popped up. 

"Watari?"

"I'm sorry Ryuuzaki, we came to some difficulties, we should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

L bit down hard on his fork, "Fine," he mumbled.

"Again, I apologize." The connection was broken again. L leaned back in his chair. He would be meeting with the others for the KIRA Case tomorrow near that time.

* * *

L was slightly distracted while he updated the officers on recent events and kills, not that any of them were able to notice. 

"That's all for now," L said from his awkward seating in his couch.

"Wow, I have to say, I like this hotel room better than the last one we were at!" Mastuda exclaimed.

"Come on! This is serious Mastuda! You can't go thinking that!", Aizawa said exasperated.

"He's right Mastuda, we have to be extra careful," Cheif Yagami said.

Mastuda sighed, "Yes sir."

Just then everone froze as a knock came from the door.

"No one knows this room right?", Mastuda asked.

Yagami who was closest to the door had gotten up to check it out, when L ran past him to the door and slammed it closed behind him.

The whole group blinked at his actions.

"S-should we stay in here then?"

They waited a few minutes, and the door finally opened.

Instead of L, Watari walked in hanging a black coat and then his own. From there on he turned to the kitchen.

"Huh? Where is -"

"Ryuuzaki!!"

A wheelchair was brought in and L was in the chair. No wait.. That couldn't have been right, because.. L.. L was wheeling it..

L was staring intently at the look-alike in the chair as he carefully wheeled the chair. The door was closed slowly by L's foot.

"Um.. L- I mean Ryuuzaki?" Yagami questioned.

"Oh," L looked up at the officers that were staring with a blank expression, "You all can leave now to your rooms or homes if you'd like."

None of them moved as L wheeled the unconscious look-alike away, only their eyes following. They snapped out of their trances as they heard a door close.

* * *

L carefully took his arms from under her and pulled the covers on top of her. He kissed her forehead and left the room quietly. Just as he reached the kitchen he saw Watari saying good bye to the officers. 

"Watari."

Watari turned to face L.

"What was the.. difficulty?"

Watari sighed, "She gave signs of waking, so I left her alone, but as you can see, that was in vain."

L nodded and stared blankly.

"I will have sweets brought to you in a minute, Ryuuzaki"

L nodded and returned to the previous room.

From the room he watched as the sheets steadily rose and fell in her deep slumber. He shook his head and lied down on the other side of the bed. _I'll just stay here for a little while, eat the snacks Watari will bring and get back to the case._

Of course, Watari never did come into the room, neither did he have to. L ended up falling asleep in that bed, and Watari knew that was the case. The sweets had just been a bluff to make L rest with her. He knew L would need the rest. So he'd just have to go restock on food while L was asleep.

* * *

... sorriessssssssssssss 

well i just recently read the whole series and liked it, but i hate that L dies!!!! T.T so... L isn't dying in this one, just for future reference!!! And for the pairing... Its uh... still pending... I don't know... Vote please!!


	2. Waking Up

**Picking Up Habits : 2 Waking Up

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : I don't own DeathNote.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary : L always seems to sit differently than other people, he even seems to only have sugar in his diet. Did he perhaps pick it all up from someone else? Perhaps.. The previous L?**

* * *

_"What are you doing Lawliet?"_

_A younger looked up at his mirror.His look alike, twin, and sister. He glanced at the piece of chocolate she was eating. It was a new bar._

_"Nothing," he stuffed the paper he was writing on into his back pocket._

_She stared at him with wide eyes and shrugged her shoulders._

_He looked at her eyes, she always had a faint line around her eyes from lack of sleep, which wasn't healthy for a seven year old._

_"Maybe you should sleep more?" _

_She blinked at him._

_"I'm fine onii-san." She offered him some chocolate._

_He shook his head. It was almost time to sleep._

_She shrugged her shoulders._

_"I'm going to get some cake.." he watched as his little sister walked out the door._

_"Oh, hey there kiddo."_

_"Louis.. Can I have?" He recognized the voice as Mello. There was a pause, probably from Louis debating on giving the younger Mello the chocolate bar or not._

_"Sure."_

_"Thanks Louis!"_

_"It's nothing, I was on my way to get cake."_

_"Cake? But everyone is supposed to go to sleep!"_

_Lawliet took a peek out the door and saw Louis pat Mello on the head._

_"Well, it'll be our secret."_

* * *

L woke up with a start. He looked around. 

_Damn_, he had fallen asleep. He lost valuable time on the case. He frowned, something _she_ would have never done. He looked down where his hand was. Wrapped around her pale hand, on top of the white sheets. He had already taken down the criminal to put her in her coma.. but that wouldn't bring her back.

His frown deepened.

_'She shouldn't be here, it's not safe. I was being selfish..'_

Just then, the door opened.

"Watari."

"Good Morning Ryuuzaki," Watari came in with a slice of cake.

"You didn't wake me up."

"My apologies, but you needed it."

L's frown deepened, "She didn't."

Watari sighed. L shook his head.

"Watari, could enroll me into Touou Universty under the name Hideki Ryuuga?"

Watari paused before answering, "I could arrange that for you. May I ask why?"

"I need to see what Light may know about the case.. Just his reactions will be enough. If he really isn't Kira though.." L bit his thumb.

"I'll have to ask him to join the investigation."

"Join the investigation?" Watari asked as he handed L the slice of cake.

"Don't be fooled Watari, Light Yagami is a brilliant young man." L said.

Watari kept quiet for a moment.

"I'll have you registered in the next hour or so."

* * *

In two days, L, under the guise of Hideki Ryuuga, sat in the auditorium of the Touou University, waiting to give his speech and keeping a careful eye on Light Yagami. Watari was carefully watching from the distance, so no one would have known what happened at the hotel. 

Lips parted for broken breathes, as dark eyes opened for the first time in years.

_"Lawliet."_


End file.
